Travel bags such as backpacks, handbags, and suitcases are frequency used to store and transport personal items (such as clothes, wallets, and passports), electronics (such as laptops), sensitive documents, and other items. Unfortunately, travel bags are frequently a target of thieves. For example, a thief can open the zippers of a travel bag and remove the contents of the travel bag, or can take the entire travel bag to another location and then pilfer contents of the travel bag (and even sell the travel bag to an unsuspecting person).
Although some travel bags include locking systems that can be used to lock the travel bags to a fixed object, these locking systems may not prevent a thief from removing the contents of the travel bag. Therefore, it would be desirable for travel bags to include a singular and comprehensive locking system that not only can secure the travel bag to a fixed object but also can prevent a thief from removing the contents of the travel bag. In addition, because many people consider their travel bags to be a fashionable accessory, it is also desirable for any travel bag locking system to be effective in preventing theft without degrading the ornamental design of the travel bags.